The DuckTales Movie: The Search for the Dime!
The DuckTales Movie: The Search for the Dime! is a Live-Action/Animated Comedy-Adventure film directed by Matt Youngberg and Francisco Angones. It stars Felicia Barton, Tom Ellis, Luke Evans, TBD in live-action roles and David Tennant, Beck Bennett, Danny Pudi, Ben Schwartz, Bobby Moynihan, Kate Micucci, Toks Olagundoye, Tony Anselmo, and Catherine Tate. It was released on June 23rd, 2020 on Disney+. Premise TBD Cast Live-Action * Felicia Barton as Evelynn van Goldstone- The main antagonist of the film who stole the * The Duck Hunters - ** Seth MacFarlane as Marley - the leader ** Kenan Thompson as Edd - ** Kel Mitchell as Henry - an airheaded See more in ''The DuckTales Movie: The Search for the Dime!/Human Characters'' Animated * David Tennant as Scrooge McDuck ** In Live-Action, Tennant portrays as Scrooge McDawson. * Beck Bennett as Launchpad McQuack ** In Live-Action, Bennett portrays as Launchpad "Joe" McQuilliams. *** Launchpad's human name "Joe" is based on * Danny Pudi as Huey Duck ** In Live-Action, Pudi portrays as Huey Dawson. * Ben Schwartz as Dewey Duck ** In Live-Action, Schwartz portrays as Dewey Dawson. * Bobby Moynihan as Louie Duck ** In Live-Action, Moynihan portrays as Louie Dawson. * Kate Micucci as Webby Vanderquack ** In Live-Action, Micucci portrays as Webby Vanderman. * Toks Olagundoye as Mrs. Beakley ** In Live-Action, Olagundoye portrays as Bentina Barley. * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck ** In Live-Action, Anselmo portrays as Donald Dawson. * Paget Brewster as Della Duck ** In Live-Action, Brewster portrays as Della Dawson. * Catherine Tate as Magica de Spell - She was accused of stealing Scrooge's dime. ** In Live-Action, Tate portrays as Magica "Morgane" de Spell. * Jim Rash as Gyro Gearloose ** In Live-Action, Rash portrays as * Lin-Manuel Miranda as Fenton Crackshell ** In Live-Action, Miranda portrays as * Tom Kenny as: *** In Live-Action, Kenny portrays as the * Eric Bauza as: ** * Kristen Schaal * TBD Production TBD Remaking scenes from DuckTales TBD Quotes (The duck gang enters the human world where they are real-life duck-sized. They look around to see that unlike their universe, there are humans, each street are Transcripts TBD Credits TBD Trivia * This movie is based on The Spongebob Movie: Sponge out of Water, Rugrats in Paris, Madagascar, Dora and the Lost City of Gold, * This movie will be set in live-action and animation. * Matt Youngberg * While recording * In Live-Action, the DuckTales (2017) cast portrayed as * Similarities to other films * The scene where the duck gang encounter a trio of duck hunters who * The scene where the duck gang turns into humans * The scene where Scrooge, Launchpad, Webby, and Louie (in human forms) walks into a museum house with a tourist guide (played by Will Forte) and found a booby trap which causes them to hallucinate and turn into animated ducks in her hallucination is similar to the scene where Dora, Diego, and Alejandro breathe in fumes from a patch of tropical flowers and hallucinate their animated forms * The scene where Webby heads to the human world's McDawson Manor where Scrooge wakes up in his room and looked into the mirror to realize that he turned into a human is similar to the scene where Reception TBD Home Media TBD Gallery TBD Rating PG for Category:Friendly Girl's Ideas Category:DuckTales Category:Disney+ Category:Disney films